All Good Things Ep 12: Mole Rat Day
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: The anniversary of Kim and Ron's first mission and the day Ron got Rufus is usually a cause for celebration, but when Professor Dementor interrupts, Kim and Ron may find that they're out of time!
1. Prologue

**Mole Rat Day**

**Prologue**

"Now, Fraulein Possible!" Professor Dementor shouted, pointing a finger at Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable as he stood atop a raised dais in his newest lair. "Now you vill be regretting ze interfering of my plans vor ze last time!"

"I don't recall regretting it the first time." Kim retorted with a smirk. For now, she was manacled back to back with Ron, with forcefields that held their feet and hands in place, leaving them both spread eagle and hovering in a slow spin. She glared sideways at the stocky supervillain. "Ron!" she whispered over her shoulder. "Wake up!"

Ron moaned. "Uh? Touchdown?" he asked, slurring his words. "Did we win?"

"Not yet." Kim replied, trying to keep her eye on Dementor and his team of henchmen. "Can you break these manacles?"

Ron looked up at both of his hands, noticing the forcefields they were encased in, and the energized tether that ran to the metal ring that surrounded them. "I'll try..." he said. He began pulling on the manacles, gently at first, and Kim cringed as her arm was pulled with each of Ron's tugs.

"Wait, Ron..." she said through gritted teeth.

"Ha Ha!" Dementor laughed. "I see you are liking my Dual Captivity Device?"

"Not particularly." Kim said under her breath.

Dementor steepled his fingers as he rounded the large tripod mounted beam weapon that was pointed directly at Kim and Ron. "You vill be enjoying to know that this weapon is powered by..."

"The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer?" Kim and Ron asked in unison. Dementor's smile faded for a moment. "I am so giving Kate a thrashing for letting that thing slip out of that lab in the Rockies again."

Dementor stood in front of Kim as she slowly spun to face him again. He looked up at her with a smug, self satisfied look on his face. "Ah!" he exclaimed, his arrogant smile returning. "But did you notize the diamond at the point of ze focusing? Quite ingenious, no?"

"It's a diamond." Ron said flatly.

"At the end of your gun thingy. So?" Kim stated.

"It iz the PANDIMENSIONAL VORTEX INDUCER!" he shouted, squeezing his eyes shut. "It will create a contained disruption in the..."

"Fabric of reality." Kim said, unimpressed. "We know."

"The diamond. What's the diamond do?" Ron asked, sounding far more interested than Kim.

Dementor grunted, becoming irritated by the constant interuptions. "Ze Cupid Diamond is flawlezz!"

Ron shrugged as the DCD caused him to spin slowly by Dementor. "Know that too."

"QuiET!" Dementor shouted. He snapped his fingers and smiled. "Myron! Power ze Pandimensional Vortex Inducer!"

"But I haven't found the vole cat yet, Bill!" the thin blond man with a tuft of hair sprouting off of his chin replied from the crowd of similarly dressed, huge brutish thugs that Dementor usually employed.

Dementor shook his head and smacked his face with an open palm. "It iz a mole rat, Myron, and I AM ORDERING YOU TO POWER ZE PANDIMENSIONAL VORTEX INDUCER!" As Myron approached the beam weapon's controls, Dementor turned back to Kim as she began spinning around again. "As you will soon discover, ze Cupid Diamond will fracture ze beam, splitting your atoms amongst zouzands of diverent dimensions."

"Is that gonna hurt?" Ron asked nervously.

Dementor laughed, his voice echoing through the lair. "I vould ask when you return, but that will not be possible since returning is not what you will be doing. Ha!"

"Don't worry, Kim!" Ron said. "My monkey powers will..."

"Ron, I'll be drawn and quartered before you get free." she whispered back. "We need something to dislodge that diamond, and then reflect the focused beam away."

"Great plan, KP!" Ron grinned. "How are we gonna do that?"

"I... I don't know." she frowned, looking around the lair. "You see Rufus anywhere?"

Ron gave a desperate look around the lair as well until a familiar, rhythmic beeping began to emanate from Dementor's beam weapon. "Uh oh..."

"The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer's been activated!" Kim announced as Dementor stepped away from the couple. He climbed the short set of steps up to the weapons controls, pushing Myron out of the way as he situated himself over the fire button.

"There is no battle suit, no... Cousin Larry... to save you this time, Fraulein Possible!" Dementor laughed. "You are vinished!"

"Kim, there's something I've gotta ask. Before..." Ron began.

"Not now, Ron! Let me think!" she replied in annoyance, still surveying the area.

"Whether we die here or not, it's been a heck of a Mole Rat Day, huh?" Ron said as he stared into the blue glowing diamond. "But I really need to ask if you'll..."

The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer whined, a loud scream that began vibrating windows and caused Dementor's henchmen to cover their ears. The yellow laser struck the diamond, splitting into a cone of a thousand green beams of light that engulfed Kim and Ron. Ron ground his teeth, calling upon his mystical aura that blazed into life around them both. The light enveloped the Dual Captive Device, and both Kim and Ron shouted in agony as both individuals were disintegrated into millions of particles.

* * *

Rufus watched the resulting death of his two best friends for what seemed like the millionth time with a sigh. He was in the rafters above Professor Dementor where he had hoped he would have gotten wrist Kimmunicator to her in time, but unfortunately he was once again too late. Dementor threw up his arms in victory and on cue, his Henchmen cheered as well.

The mole rat sat down on one of the steel girders and waited. He was tired, and knew that rest wouldn't be waiting for him, at least not for the next day. He cradled his head on his forepaw and continued watching as Dementor's cheers faded when his beam weapon continued to buzz, then shake. The resulting explosion washed over the rodent before disintegrating the villains below, and he contemplated what to try next as he found himself once again in his bed in Kim and Ron's apartment. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air, and Rufus wondered if he'd ever be able to stomach either of them again.

"KP!" Ron called. "Come on, it's Mole Rat Day!"

"I thought we were going to call it Mission Day." Kim said, coming out of the bedroom, still dressed in her blue cotton pajamas. She gave Ron a peck on the lips, sliding her arms around his neck.

Rufus frowned. Usually, Mole Rat Day was a time that Kim and Ron celebrated, marking both their very first mission, as well as when Ron bought him from Smarty Mart. This day had become quite different though, and Rufus prepared himself to live it all over again...


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Day 52_

Kim woke up in the middle of the double sized bed in her and Ron's apartment with her hair flipped over her face. Her arms were tucked under the pillows and her legs were entwined in the sheets, as though she had been kicking in her sleep. She blinked a few times, forcing her surroundings to come into focus as the smell of breakfast began to permeate the bedroom. She smiled, the realization that while Ron certainly had his faults, having a boyfriend that complemented her own inadequacies in the kitchen often made up for them.

"KP!" Ron called. "Come on, it's Mole Rat Day!"

The news that Walter Nelson had escaped from the Go City Mental Institution had given her a restless sleep, and she had finally come to understand how Heather and Brittina often felt as celebrities with creepy stalkers. Except that her stalker was a crazed scientist that had turned her into an evil creature that had come very close to killing her lover. It was almost like having Dr. Drakken crushing on her. She shivered and grimaced.

Moving a hand to brush her hair out of her face, Kim found Rufus sitting on his hind legs with his forepaws crossed, looking as annoyed as a hairless pink rat could look. "What's wrong, Rufus?" she asked, but the naked mole rat only twitched his whiskers and let out a breath, giving Kim the feeling that he was studying her. "O-o-kay... Someone woke up on the wrong side of the shoe." she said to herself, climbing out of the bed.

She walked out of the room in her blue cotton pajamas, catching sight of Ron as he was flipping omellettes. "I thought we were going to call it Mission Day." she said, sliding her arms around his neck and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

She swept by to the refrigerator, taking a jug of orange juice out of the sparsely equipped appliance. Kim frowned, noticing that Ron had pretty much used up the last of the food for breakfast. Their budget was dwindling with her university classes, and their world saving taking up any available time she might use for working, while Ron's recent demotion back to stock handler at the Smarty Mart Pet Department resulted in more cutbacks at home.

"Kim, you know Rufus loves this day! It's like a holiday just for him!" Ron said, setting down three plates of food at their tiny table. "Rufus, buddy!" Ron called. "Time to food!"

"Has Rufus been acting weird today?" Kim asked, sitting down and pouring juice into both hers and Ron's cups.

"Well he's not here yet, which is pretty weird." he replied, stuffing his face full of cheesy fried egg. "Maybe he just doesn't like you changing his day to Mission Day." he mumbled.

Kim glared back at him, carefully cutting up her omelet as Rufus climbed up on the table. Without taking his eyes away from Kim, the naked mole rat seemed to suck in the breakfast that Ron had made without showing an ounce of the pleasure that he usually did in food. "Maybe he's sick." Kim added before catching sight of the clock hanging on the wall above their television. "I'm missing cheer practice!" she gasped, running back into the bedroom to change.

Ron watched her suddenly vanish from the table in a red and blue blur, letting out a surprised whine. "But Kim! It's Mole Rat Day! You can't have practice today!"

Kim barged out of the room in her blue and silver Diverse City cheerleader uniform, skirting past Ron. "Sorry, Ron! I'm not the Captain anymore, and Lonnie's introduced a no tolerance absence rule. I promise that as soon as it's over, we'll spend the rest of the day together!" she said, grabbing a slice of toast and her backpack on her way by the dining table. "Love you!"

Ron stood staring after her with a frown. "Well buddy, looks like it's just you and me today." When no chittering reply could be heard, he looked around the room. "Rufus?"

* * *

  
"Well, well, well... It looks like Possible isn't..." Lonnie Rockewaller began with a satisfied sneer, looking over her University cheer squad a moment before Kim entered the gymnasium and tossed her pack on the bleachers.

"Present!" Kim announced as cheerfully as she could. She was still feeling guilty about ditching Ron and their own personal holiday. He had taken the day off from work, and Kim herself had made certain that she had gotten advance assignments for the day, as well as made plans to get lecture notes from trusted classmates in order to spend the day together.

Unfortunately, Lonnie had apparently caught wind of her plans and made certain to mention that anyone not showing up to today's practice would be kicked off the squad. While Kim was fairly certain that Lonnie wouldn't dare send her away, she also knew never to underestimate the ego of a Rockewaller.

Lonnie scowled at her for a moment, then turned away to address the rest of the girls as Kim took her place in line. "Our boys have their biggest game of the season coming up in a week and your routine..."

"You mean your routine, don't you?" Kim asked in an easily perceptible whisper. "Since you are the Captain..."

Lonnie ignored her, flicking her luxuriant blond hair in an effort to hide a rude gesture. "As I was saying, your routine is sloppy and hardly worthy of our Tamarins. So you're all going to spend the next week, starting tonight, working on it."

Kim's prize winning cheerleader smile faltered at Lonnie's words, and her complexion betrayed her anger and frustration. Lonnie grinned.

"So I expect all of you to be here at five this evening." Lonnie continued, walking back and forth in front of the squad of cheerleaders like a drill sergeant.

"But I've got plans tonight!" a few of the women, including Kim, complained.

Lonnie stopped in front of Kim specifically, looking her in the eyes. "Then I guess it's time to make a choice between the squad, and your pathetic little personal lives."

While the other women who voiced concerns looked away, not willing to sacrifice their hard earned positions, Kim leaned into Lonnie's face to speak when the fire alarm activated, causing the sprinklers to begin spraying in the gymnasium. The expansive room filled with women's screams as Lonnie and the rest of the squad began running for the emergency exit.

Kim glared after Lonnie, standing in her soaking wet cheer uniform. For six solid years, Kim had been a Mad Dogs cheerleader; four of which had been as Captain. She had very nearly thrown it away to spend the day with Ron and be done with the Rockewaller family, if it hadn't been for the convenient fire alarm.

Kim walked through the indoor rain back to the bleachers to grab her pack just as her wrist Kimmunicator beeped. "Ron?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, Kim." Wade said, practically shouting into his video screen. "There's a problem."

Kim lifted an eyebrow, putting the gadget around her wrist and slinging the pack over her shoulder and making her way to the exit. "My day couldn't get much worse. Sitch me."

"Are you standing in the rain?" Wade asked.

"Wade!" Joss shouted as she briefly passed behind him, a slimy tentacle wrapped around her midsection. "Get off the phone and help me!"

"Sorry!" he shouted back, then turned to the screen again. "Kim, Dementor stole the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer and he's headed to Diverse City! We tried to stop him but we're having a little trouble with the trap he left us!"

Kim let out a sigh. "I'll get Ron and Rufus and get it back. Remind me to ask our Canadian friends how they intend to keep a super weapon locked away in the Rockies next time."

"Will do, Kim." Wade replied.

He cut the connection as Joss yelled at him again, and Kim wrung her hair out once she was out of the gymnasium and into the sun. She flung her wet hair back over her shoulders, tapping her call button. "Ron?"

"Here, KP. How are, y'know, things?" he replied nervously. There appeared to be shelves of junk lining a wall behind him, and he seemed to be sweating profusely.

"Dementor's got the PVI again, and I've got the Kimmunicator scanning for its signature... Where are you?" Kim asked out of curiosity. "And what are you doing?"

"Aaahhhh... I'm, uh, I'm gonna meet you at home, then okay? And... and then we can go out from there, right?"

"But..."

"Okay, gotta go, seeya!" The Kimmunicator returned to its black screen and KP logo, causing Kim to growl. "Ron, whatever you're up to, it had better not be buying more junk or we're going to be back in our parent's homes by the end of the month."

* * *

Kim slid her tight, hip hugging black flares on, then pulled her purple shirt over her head and untucked her hair from her collar. She was tugging her leather gloves on when she heard Ron walk into the apartment. "Kim? You home?" he shouted.

"In here!" she called back from the bedroom, quickly scooping her gear into her mission pack. She holstered her grapple gun as Ron walked into the room, looking quite ill. "Are you okay?"

"Me?!" Ron asked, seemingly insulted. He began pulling his clothes off quickly to change into his mission gear, pulling on his grey camouflage cargo pants and black hoodie. "Why wouldn't I be okay?!" he asked, unable to look her in the eye. "Have you seen Rufus?" he continued with a nervous laugh.

The Kimmunicator beeped once and Kim activated it. "Whatever. Looks like the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer is here in DC, right down town."

"Boo-Yah! Let's get this thing back and get down to the celebrations!" Ron grinned, grabbing his red denim jacket from it's hanger. "Rufus!" he called. "Rufus?"

"Ron, I thought we agreed to not keep secrets anymore." Kim noted, following him to the door.

"Secret? What secret? I don't have any secret!" he insisted, pulling his shoes on. He was beginning to sweat again and Kim decided not to push. Rufus suddenly came scurrying out of the bedroom and leaped into Ron's pants pocket without a sound. "Are we ready now?" Ron asked.

Kim let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, let's get this over with."

* * *

  
"You don't think this is a little trappish, Kim?" Ron asked, moving stealthily behind his girlfriend through the halls of Dementor's temporary downtown lair. "Last time we met Dementor, he was trying to snag your battlesuit."

"Well if that's what he's after now, he's going to be disappointed." Kim replied, sliding up against a wall to peek around a corner. "Wade still hasn't managed to fix it after that last fight with Shego."

Kim was about to step forward when a tug on her pant leg stopped her. She looked down to see Rufus holding onto the cuff of her pants and pointing at a very subtle trigger plate on the floor. "Good job, buddy." Ron whispered. "Stand back, KP. This is a job for the Monkey Master." he grinned, preparing for a run along the wall.

Rufus let out a whistle before Ron could begin his run, pointing down the hall and then making circles over his eyes with his forepaws. "Wait, Ron..." Kim said, holding out an arm. She pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her pack and put them on. Down the hall was a grid of invisible lasers that crisscrossed randomly from wall to wall. "Alarm lasers?"

Rufus began chirping madly, pointing at the pressure plate on the floor and then down the hall, then falling over with a squeak, pretending to be dead. "The floor pad turns the lasers lethal?" Ron asked.

"How would Rufus know any of this?" Kim whispered, studying the hall. "Well, this is the only way in, and I'm not about to give up against Dementor. Time to gear up."

Kim reached into her pack and pulled out four pair of suction cups, then placed a pair on her knees and a pair over her gloves before handing the other two pair to Ron. "Got your rear, KP." Kim began slowly climbing up the wall where they were at, then slowly crawling along the ceiling with Ron whining behind her. "Couldn't you have just used a mirror... or something... to deflect the lasers?"

Mystical Monkey Master or not, Ron was still Ron. "Can we try the quiet kind of sneaky now?" she whispered back. She had to admit that crawling across a ceiling was far more difficult than climbing up a wall, especially when one had to keep pressed against the ceiling to avoid the lasers. Reaching the other end of the hall, Kim dropped down and kicked the double doors in, landing in a crouch inside the next room. Ron landed beside her, grinning.

Dementor stood before them, clapping his wide hands and chuckling. He was surrounded by his normal retinue of bulked up henchmen, plus one skinny man with a blond soul patch the Kim recognized from Larry's nineteenth birthday. Behind the crowd sat a large beam weapon that was pointed at a metal ring that stood upright and was at least ten feet in diameter. "Zo Fraulein Possible, you 'ave vound my zecret lair. It iz too bad zat it iz..."

"A trap?" Kim asked, a smug look on her face.

"But is it a trapped trap?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

Rufus was struggling to get out of Ron's pants pocket as Dementor began to laugh. It was a low chuckle at first, then began to crescendo into a full blown sinister laugh that Kim and Ron were impatiently waiting for to end. "Yes." he said simply once his evil laugh was complete.

Rufus finally fought his way out of Ron's pocket, leaped to Kim's wrist, and unstrapped the Kimmunicator. "Rufus!" Kim shouted, trying to catch him before he leaped away. The naked mole rat barely made it through the bars of an electrified cage that sprang up around Kim and Ron. "Come back!"

"Stand back, KP." Ron said, stepping toward the bars and summoning his blue glowing aura. He grabbed the bars with his bare hands and grit his teeth against the electricity that began coursing over his body. The bars began to bend as he pulled on them, and the arcing electricity brightened as his aura did until suddenly he was thrown back against the powered bars behind them.

"Ron!" Kim shouted. Ron's body was smoking, and Kim took a glove off to check his pulse. "Alive." she whispered, looking back at Dementor.

"A Variable Electro-Static Arresting Device." Dementor said, chuckling. "Impressive, no?"

"A Vesad?" Kim asked, glaring and searching for Rufus, wondering why he had been acting so strangely.

"I vill admit, a pervect acronym it is not. It IS A VORK IN PROGRESS! GET HER!" he shouted, pointing at Kim. His henchmen charged forward with electrically charged staves, firing stunning pulses from the ends directly through the electrified bars. "Myron, vind ze pink thing. It may prove to be a problem later."

The skinny blond henchmen gave a crisp salute to Dementor. "Sure thing, Bill!"

"STOP CALLING ME ZAT!"

* * *

  
Rufus sat down on one of the steel girders and waited. He was tired, and knew that rest wouldn't be waiting for him, at least not for the next day. Once again, he had just watched Kim and Ron be vaporized by Dementor's PVI ray, and he cradled his head on his forepaw and continued watching as the villain's cheers faded when his beam weapon continued to buzz, then shake. The resulting explosion washed over the rodent before disintegrating the villains below, and he contemplated what to try next as he found himself once again in his bed in Kim and Ron's apartment.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Day 65_

Ron was looking down at a set of three frying eggs that sizzled in a pan on the stove top in his and Kim's apartment. Bacon was sizzling in another pan beside it and the sound of the toaster popping snapped him out of his strange sense of deja vu. Acting quickly, he flipped the eggs over, breaking a yoke while he did, then moved the various foods onto plates for Kim, Rufus and himself.

"KP!" he shouted. "Come on! It's Mole Rat Day!"

After a few minutes of Ron stumbling around the cramped kitchen and putting each plate in its place, Kim came into the kitchen and stretched her arms over her head. She slid her arms around Ron's neck and planted a good morning kiss on his lips. "I thought we were going to call it Mission Day."

"Kim, you know Rufus loves this day! It's like a holiday just for him!" Ron said as Kim opened the fridge and took out a jug of orange juice. "Rufus, buddy!" Ron called. "Time to food!"

"I'm just saying that explaining what a Mission Day is to a magazine, is a lot easier than explaining what a naked mole rat is, let alone a day dedicated to one." Kim explained, sitting down at the tiny table. One thing about dorm life had been furnished rooms. Their dwindling funds had meant less than ideal designer furniture after Walter Nelson's goons had destroyed much of the living room, and there were times that Kim couldn't help but wrinkle her nose when entering the apartment now.

Rufus climbed up on the table with a frustrated sigh, looking from Ron to Kim and back again, not paying any attention to the cheese filled omelet on his plate. "Have a bad night, buddy?"

Rufus's beady little eye twitched slightly at the question as he glared up at Ron, looking him straight in the face. Suddenly, the rodent took a deep breath and began chittering a lengthy explanation, flourishing his arms and bounding around the table like a cheerleader before giving off a series of angry sounding squeaks. "Kim quits cheer squad..."

Rufus then paced back and forth, wringing his paws nervously before making a 'Cha-Ching!' sound with his cheeks and motioning his hands like an old fashioned bank teller machine. "I spent too much money on..." Rufus then held up a clawed finger as though showing off a new ring, causing Ron's ears to heat up and turn red as he laughed nervously.

The naked mole rat then began walking around the table in a stealthy posture before splaying himself spread eagle and shrieking as though he were being drawn and quartered. "Then we sneak into a lair where we face certain doom." Ron translated. "Wow, that's some dream!"

Rufus let out a deep growl and pulled at the loose skin on his head in frustration before launching himself at Ron, knocking the young man off of his chair as Kim jumped back in surprise.

* * *

_Day 89_

"Kim, you know Rufus loves this day! It's like a holiday just for him!" Ron said as Kim opened the fridge and took out a jug of orange juice. "Rufus, buddy!" Ron called. "Time to food!"

Rufus climbed up onto the table as Kim poured each of them a glass of orange juice. "So what's the sitch today?" Kim asked, neatly cutting up her omelet. "What have you got planned for 'Mole Rat Day'?" she added with a smile, placing emphasis on the title Ron had given the day.

"Uhh..."

"Let me guess." Kim grinned. "A day of randomness?"

"A Ron Stoppable specialty." Ron said, smiling back as he leaned across the corner of the table for a kiss.

Kim leaned in as well, puckering her lips. But before they could touch, Kim's eye caught sight of the clock that hung on the wall above their television. "I'm missing cheer practice!" she gasped, running back into the bedroom to change.

Ron watched her suddenly vanish from the table in a red and blue blur, letting out a surprised whine. "But Kim! It's Mole Rat Day! You can't have practice!"

Kim barged out of the room in her blue and silver Diverse City cheerleader uniform, skirting past Ron. "Sorry, Ron! I'm not the Captain anymore, and Lonnie's introduced a no tolerance absence rule. I promise that as soon as it's over, we can do all the randomness you want together!" she said, grabbing a slice of toast and her backpack on her way by the dining table. "Love you!"

Ron stood staring after her with a frown. "Well buddy, looks like it's just you and me this morning." he said, looking down at Rufus, who was still reluctantly chewing his breakfast. "And I've got something I could use your help with."

* * *

Ron stood in front of a jewelry store in Diverse City's downtown district with Rufus on his shoulder, looking at the fancy glass doors. His clothing felt incredibly tight and confining, and he could swear the temperature around him had risen at least ten degrees. "This is it, Rufus. The end of my world as a free man. The finale. The crossing over from the hard place to the rock. The..."

Rufus slapped his friend across the cheek and pointed at the glass door impatiently. He had heard this speech far too many times now for it to be interesting any longer.

"Geez." Ron said, looking at Rufus and rubbing the now tender spot on his cheek. "You're grouchy today." He walked into the extravagant jewelry store, taking in the sparkling environment with a low whistle of awe.

"Ah!" said a short, portly balding man the moment Ron walked through the door. "The Ron returns! How may I assist you in spending an exorbitant amount of cash today? Another twenty four karat pinky ring perhaps?"

"Hey Jimmy." Ron said, greeting the Bling Bling King. He adjusted his shoulders and wiped his forehead, the sweat making his clothing stick. "I'm ah, kinda trying to, uh, find, y'know a, ah..." he stammered, his voice nearly cracking. "And I'm kind of on a budget too..."

"Talk to Carl." Jimmy Ding the Bling Bling King stated in a suddenly bored tone, essentially telling Ron that he was no longer worth the Bling Bling King's time. He half heartedly pointed to a tall skinny man leaning on a glass case and wearing far less gaudy jewelry than Jimmy was. He wore a professional, if plain looking suit and his hair was pressed to the top of his head with a sheen that dully reflected the light above him.

"Mr. Carl, sir?" Ron asked, trying to casually approach the man. "Hi, I'm kinda looking for... something."

Carl blinked at him slowly, standing from a leaning position to a hunched over one. "Something... specific?"

"Something... engagey?" Ron asked in a nervous whisper. The concept of being engaged was enough to send any young man his age into a seizure, but the vision he'd had last Christmas of a grown up Hana telling him he would die at his wedding to Kim this year was still gnawing at the back of his thoughts. After his adventure with Kim through Malcolm Nevious' computer system though, he had decided that his fear wouldn't direct his feelings. They would get through it together.

A sparkle appeared in Carl's eye, but his face betrayed nothing. "Must be a special girl."

"You have no idea." Ron chuckled. "Got something that says... forever?"

"Forever?" Carl asked with a cynical smile. "How naive."

"What?"

"Nothing." Carl replied with a forced smile. "But there's really only one thing that absolutely screams 'Forever'." he continued, guiding Ron toward a different display case.

The silver colored rings were beautiful, sparkling in the indoor light of the jewelry store. "Aren't they supposed to be gold for an engagement?" Ron asked, his eyes widening and the edges of his lips curling up in satisfaction.

"Platinum is the new gold." Carl told him. "It's a teensy bit more expensive, but..." he continued, grinning at the sparkling of diamonds reflected in Ron's eyes. "If she is that special..."

"More expensive than gold?!" Ron whined. "Well how much are we talking?"

"If you have to ask..." the salesman replied, his grin instantly fading.

"Can't afford it." he grumbled.

"I will tell you what, young man. For the low price of only eight hundred dollars, you can have this..." Carl said, taking a ring out of a drawer behind him and holding out a simple platinum ring. The studs that were embedded in the band did not sparkle, nor were they even easily visible. "It's doubtful that she'll be impressed, but it's the thought that counts, however meager that thought may be."

"Eight hundred?!" Ron cried, earning him looks from other customers in the store. If he had just been more responsible with his Naco Royalties check, he could have bought a dozen of the biggest rocks in the store! "I can't afford that! That's almost a month's rent!"

Carl gave a curt smile that told Ron that he hadn't been wanted here at all once it was discovered he didn't have the money he once did. "Then either find yourself and your special girl on the street, or accept that forever is worth more than you thought. Thank you, come again."

The moment that Ron and Rufus left the store, the naked mole rat began tugging on his coat in an effort to guide him down the street toward home. "What?!" Ron whined, resisting. "This mole rat day just went down the toilet! I had it all planned out! I made reservations at the Cocoa La Blanca a week ago, I even had a speech, and... and... I forgot to get a ring! Now what am I supposed to do?!"

Watching Ron go through this every day was almost as hard as watching he and Kim get vaporized by the PVI just as many times. What was perhaps the most frustrating however, was that Ron was unpredictable enough that he never quite did the same thing every repeat like the rest of the world did. Yet he still seemed oblivious to the constant repeat of the same day.

"Not that it matters anyway." he said sullenly, starting to walk toward the apartment with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "If I hadn't been such an idiot and bought all of those gold chains, not to mention keep ninety nine million claud in my pocket, we'd be set still." He stopped suddenly, as though about to have an epiphany and Rufus grinned at him from the place on Ron's shoulder. "I'm hungry..." he said at last, tilting his face to the sky. "Buenos Nachos is this way..."

Rufus growled at him, shaking his tiny head. He realized that to Ron, the weight of the next few hours was lost, and this was just another day of slightly greater than normal significance. But to Rufus, having to live this day again and again was becoming monotonous.

After letting out a heavy sigh and flopping down over Ron's shoulder, the sound of a city bus rolling by caught his attention. It was the same bus rolling along the same route as it always did, but Ron's lament about his Buenos Nachos Naco Royalty Check caused him to sit up and check the side of the bus as it passed.

'Perry's Pawn and Purchase' was written in large colorful letters across the side of the bus with a street address and phone number situated in clever patterns around the logo.

"Maybe I could fix this..." Ron said, the logo on the bus catching his attention as well.

"Uh oh!" Rufus cried. This wasn't what Ron was supposed to be doing. He was supposed to be going to Dementor's lair early, before the villain could set up his Vortex weapon. The last time he had managed to pry Ron away from his immediate goal, the warehouse had been mysteriously empty. Ron had then dismissed any more of Rufus's rants that day as not getting enough cheese.

"Rufus, I've still got the gold chains in the closet at the apartment!" he exclaimed, making note of the Pawn shop address. Without warning, he burst into a run toward the apartment, becoming a bluish haze that scattered newspapers and pushed people out of his way.

* * *

"Are you for real, dude?" Perry asked, inspecting the gold chains, gaudy rings, and diamond studded sunglasses that Ron had brought him. Perry was an older, overweight man with a large grey beard and a Harvey Davison shirt that drew attention away from his soft, honest eyes. A feature that could very much be a detriment to his chosen profession.

"Oh, I'm real, dude." Ron replied, holding his side and breathing heavily. "As real as that gold is in your hands." Perry looked up at him warily; a magnifying monocle clenched in his eye socket. "Yes, is what I mean. I'm real... and so are those." he stammered, wiping the sweat off of his brow. He hadn't ran that hard since Kim had been stabbed by her evil professor a few months ago.

"Oh, they're definitely real, kid. But I'm not a fence."

Ron looked at him quizzically. "Uh, that's kinda obvious..."

"I mean I don't take things that are stolen." Perry said gruffly, taking the loupe from his eye. "Each of these things are worth over a thousand dollars, and I don't think that you could have purchased them legally. I don't need that kind of trouble."

"But..." Ron began to argue, his jaw working but no sound coming out of his mouth.

"No way, kid." Perry said, pushing the pile of bling across the counter away from him.

"But I didn't..." Ron began in desperation when his Kimmunicator beeped. "Here, KP. How are, y'know, things?" he asked nervously when Kim's features appeared on the screen. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her eyes were flashing a mix of rage and sadness.

"Dementor's got the PVI again, and I've got the Kimmunicator scanning for its signature... Where are you?" Kim asked out of curiosity. "And what are you doing?"

"Aaahhhh... I'm, uh, I'm gonna meet you at home, then okay? And... and then we can go out from there, right?"

"But..."

"Okay, gotta go, seeya!" Ron said, turning off the device. The Kimmunicator returned to its black screen and KP logo, and Ron put it away, turning back to Perry. "Dude, I promise you that those aren't stolen! As soon as I find the receipts, I'll be back!" he shouted, running out the door.

"Wait!" Perry called after him. "You forgot your bling!" But the door had already closed with the ringing of a bell.

* * *

"Now, Fraulein Possible!" Professor Dementor shouted, pointing a finger at Kim and Ron as he stood atop a raised dais in his newest lair. "Now you vill be regretting ze interfering of my plans vor ze last time!"

"I don't recall regretting it the first time." Kim retorted with a smirk, inspecting the large metal ring that she was bound in with her back to Ron. "Ron!" she whispered over her shoulder. "Wake up!"

Ron moaned. "Uh? Touchdown?" he asked, slurring his words. "Did we win?"

"Not yet." Kim replied, trying to keep her eye on Dementor and his team of henchmen. "Can you break these manacles?"

"I'll try..." he said. He began pulling on the manacles, gently at first, and Kim cringed as her arm was pulled with each of Ron's tugs.

"Wait, Ron..." she said through gritted teeth.

"Ha Ha!" Dementor laughed. "I see you are liking my Dual Captivity Device?"

"Not particularly." Kim said under her breath.

Dementor steepled his fingers as he rounded the large tripod mounted beam weapon that was pointed directly at Kim and Ron. "You vill be enjoying to know that this weapon is powered by..."

"The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer?" Kim and Ron asked in unison. Dementor's smile faded for a moment. "I am so giving Kate a thrashing for letting that thing slip out of that lab in the Rockies again."

Dementor stood in front of Kim and looked up at her with a smug, self satisfied look on his face. "Ah, but did you notize the diamond at the point of ze focusing? Quite ingenious, no?"

"It's a diamond." Ron said flatly.

"At the end of your gun thingy. So?" Kim stated.

"It iz the PANDIMENSIONAL VORTEX INDUCER!" he shouted, squeezing his eyes shut. "It will create a contained disruption in the..."

"Fabric of reality." Kim said, unimpressed. "We know."

"The diamond. What's the diamond do?" Ron asked, sounding far more interested than Kim.

Dementor grunted, becoming irritated by the constant interuptions. "Ze Cupid Diamond is flawlezz!"

Ron shrugged as the DCD caused him to spin slowly by Dementor. "Know that too."

"QuiET!" Dementor shouted. He snapped his fingers and smiled. "Myron! Power ze Pandimensional Vortex Inducer!"

"But I haven't found the vole cat yet, Bill!" the thin blond man said. He had a tuft of hair sprouting off of his chin, and he was standing in a crowd of similarly dressed, huge brutish thugs that Dementor usually employed.

Dementor shook his head and smacked his face with an open palm. "It iz a mole rat, Myron, and I AM ORDERING YOU TO POWER ZE PANDIMENSIONAL VORTEX INDUCER!" As Myron approached the beam weapon's controls, Dementor turned back to Kim as she began spinning around again. "As you will soon discover, ze Cupid Diamond will fracture ze beam, splitting your atoms amongst zouzands of diverent dimensions."

"Is that gonna hurt?" Ron asked nervously.

Dementor laughed, his voice echoing through the lair. "I vould ask when you return, but that will not be possible since returning is not what you will be doing. Ha!"

"Don't worry, Kim!" Ron said. "My monkey powers will..."

"Ron, I'll be drawn and quartered before you get free." she whispered back. "We need something to dislodge that diamond, and then reflect the focused beam away."

"Great plan, KP!" Ron grinned. "What do you need me to do?"

"You don't happen to have a grapple gun and a large reflective surface, do you?" Kim asked, already knowing the answer.

"I..." he exclaimed with a grin until he realized he had left his gold jewelry at Perry's Pawns and Purchase. "Don't." he frowned. Suddenly, a familiar, rhythmic beeping began to emanate from Dementor's beam weapon. "Uh oh..."

"The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer's been activated!" Kim announced as Dementor stepped away from the couple. He climbed the short set of steps up to the weapons controls, pushing Myron out of the way as he situated himself over the fire button.

"There is no battle suit, no... Cousin Larry... to save you this time, Fraulein Possible!" Dementor laughed. "You are vinished!"

"Kim, there's something I've gotta ask. Before..." Ron began. "Whether we die here or not, it's been a heck of a Mole Rat Day, huh?" Ron said as he stared into the blue glowing diamond. "But I really need to ask if you'll..."

"Ron, I quit the cheer squad." Kim finally admitted, hanging her head. "Lonnie was going to make the squad practice tonight because she knew that you and I had plans tonight. That's why I've been angry."

"What?!" Ron asked, surprised. "But you love being a cheerleader!"

"I love you more. Remember that." Kim said softly, closing her eyes.

"I will..."

The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer whined, a loud scream that began vibrating windows and caused Dementor's henchmen to cover their ears. The yellow laser struck the diamond, splitting into a cone of a thousand green beams of light that engulfed Kim and Ron. Ron ground his teeth, calling upon his mystical aura that blazed into life around them both. The light enveloped the Dual Captive Device, and both Kim and Ron shouted in agony as both individuals were disintegrated into millions of particles.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Day 102_

"Rufus, buddy!" Ron called as he finished serving breakfast. Rufus was sitting on Kim's computer desk, focused intently on the monitor before him. "Pandimensional Theory..." Ron said, reading the monitor. "Yeah, let's pretend that I don't know what that means..."

He left to chat with Kim at the breakfast table, and Rufus continued reading the information on the monitor, his whiskers twitching and his tiny eyes blinking at irregular intervals. Kim had done her panic and race out of the apartment on schedule, and Ron left for his excursion to the jewelry store without him. Sunlight crawled across the floor of the apartment, and Rufus's tiny stomach growled with hunger. He ignored it however; knowing that in a few hours, he would wake up again and his belly would be only moderately ready for breakfast.

Kim came home, dashing into the bedroom to change into her mission gear. She was angry, and very nearly in tears from having to quit the cheer squad because of Lonnie. She composed herself in time for Ron to come home and change into his own mission outfit, blissfully unaware of Kim's difficulties at her cheer practice. Instead, he continued to act nervous and out of place, completely unable to hide the fact that he had a secret he was keeping from her.

Of course, this only managed to frustrate Kim more, and with good reason considering the heart to heart talk they had a few weeks earlier while in the confines of a virtual world about keeping their feelings hidden.

"Rufus , buddy! Come on, we've got a mission!" Ron called on his way out the door, fully expecting the tiny mole rat to follow. But Rufus stayed and continued reading until his tiny eyes were dry and sore, a moment before he woke up in his bed and the sound of a sizzling breakfast filled the apartment.

* * *

  
_Day 158_

"Rufus, buddy!" Ron called as he finished serving breakfast. Rufus was sitting on Kim's computer desk, focused once again on the monitor before him. "Advanced Pandimensional Theory..." Ron said, reading the monitor. "Yeah, let's pretend that I don't know what that means..."

* * *

  
_Day 258 _

"Now, Fraulein Possible!" Professor Dementor shouted, pointing a finger at Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable as he stood atop a raised dais in his newest lair. "Now you vill be regretting ze interfering of my plans vor ze last time!"

Rufus scurried back and forth amongst Dementor's Henchmen. The layout of the entire lair was mapped out in his mind now; probably better than the engineers that built it, and evading Dementor's brother in law, Myron, was now practically an effortless task.

While Kim and Dementor continued their exchange of wit, Rufus was making his way back toward the PVI with Kim's wrist Kimmunicator. He had learned early on that Dementor would take the device from Kim's wrist and destroy it once she was captured, so once Dementor's VESAD trap was sprung, he had continued to take it from Kim to keep it out of the villain's hands, in order to deliver it back to her later. But now, he had other plans.

"Ha Ha!" Dementor laughed. "I see you are liking my Dual Captivity Device?"

"Not particularly." Kim said under her breath.

Dementor steepled his fingers as he rounded the large tripod mounted beam weapon that was pointed directly at Kim and Ron. "You vill be enjoying to know that this weapon is powered by..."

"Rufus!" Kim called, a relieved smile appearing on her face.

"Go for it, buddy!" Ron cried, trying to see.

"Rufuz?!" Dementor shouted, spinning to see Rufus scramble up onto the dais and up his machine. "Get eet!" he commanded.

From what he had learned about the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer, it had originally been designed as a method of protection against nuclear attack or solar catastrophe. The vortex it created could theoretically contain a thousand megaton blast and all of its secondary and tertiary effects in a highly unstable wormhole. Of course, this wasn't meant to occur on the ground; although sacrificing a land mass the size of Nevada was considered ideal compared to losing the Earth.

As such, the coffee can sized device was supposed to be used in a weapon form like what Dementor had. The problem became the diamond that was causing the weapon to overload after it fired.

Dodging through henchman hands, Rufus wound his way around the device, trying to find a way to eject the PVI. The containment chamber was only a few more feet ahead and Rufus was moving like a cheetah, racing toward the eject button.

He was in mid flight when Myron caught him by his tail, barely an inch away from his goal. He groaned and writhed, trying to escape from the thin man's glove until he was pulled away from the button and thrown into a steel cage.

Dementor laughed as he held up the cage, peering inside. "You vere zinking that you could deveat me, PROFESSOR DEMENTOR?! Your are just a tiny rodent!" he shouted. "And now, you vill watch as my revenge is completing! AH-HA-AH-HA!" he laughed again, flicking the switch on the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer weapon.

"The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer's been activated!" Kim announced as Dementor turned to grin evilly at the pair.

"There is no battle suit, no... Cousin Larry... to save you this time, Fraulein Possible!" Dementor laughed. "You are vinished!"

"Kim, there's something I've gotta ask. Before..." Ron began.

"Not now, Ron! Let me think!" she replied in annoyance, still surveying the area.

"Kim, did you quit the cheer squad because of me?"

Kim suddenly hesitated, turning as best as she could to speak to her boyfriend. "How did you..."

"So it is true." Ron whispered, hanging his head. "I just... had a feeling."

The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer whined, a loud scream that began vibrating windows and caused Dementor's henchmen to cover their ears. The yellow laser struck the diamond, splitting into a cone of a thousand green beams of light that engulfed Kim and Ron. Ron ground his teeth, calling upon his mystical aura that blazed into life around them both. The light enveloped the Dual Captive Device, and both Kim and Ron shouted in agony as both individuals were disintegrated into millions of particles.

Rufus watched the resulting death of his two best friends for what seemed like the millionth time with a sigh. He was in the rafters above Professor Dementor where he had hoped he would have gotten the wrist Kimmunicator to Kim in time, but unfortunately he was once again too late. Dementor threw up his arms in victory and on cue, his Henchmen cheered as well.

Rufus sat down in his cage and waited. He cradled his head on his forepaw and continued watching as Dementor's cheers faded when his beam weapon continued to buzz, then shake. The resulting explosion washed over the rodent before disintegrating the villains below, and he contemplated what to try next as he found himself once again in his bed in Kim and Ron's apartment.

The smell of breakfast cooking filled the air and Rufus watched Ron happily cook the meal, dropping a piece of bread on the floor as he opened up a bag. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed, then put the bread back in the bag. "KP!" Ron called. "Come on, it's Mole Rat Day!"

"I thought we were going to call it Mission Day." Kim said, coming out of the bedroom, still dressed in her blue cotton pajamas. She gave Ron a peck on the lips, sliding her arms around his neck.

Rufus considered the pair for a moment, and the events that would inevitably occur throughout the day. Would they still occur without Kim and Ron? Dementor's plan wasn't threatening anyone but them. As the couple talked, Rufus quietly slunk onto the dining table and quickly pulled the battery out of Kim's wrist Kimmunicator, tossing it in the garbage. If he could keep the heroes away from Dementor, perhaps he could finally end this dreaded day.

* * *

  
_Day 259_

"Now, Fraulein Possible!" Professor Dementor shouted, pointing a finger at Joss and Wade as he stood atop a raised dais in his newest lair. "Now you vill be regretting ze interfering of my plans vor ze last time!"

"But this is just the second time we've met!" Joss retorted in her customary twang. For now, she was manacled back to back with Wade, with force fields that held their feet and hands in place, leaving them both spread eagle and hovering in a slow spin. She looked fearfully at the stocky supervillain. "Wade!" she whispered over her shoulder. "Any answer from Kim?"

Wade shook his head. "No. It's not like Kim to leave her Kimmunicator off."

"I don't reckon ya can break these manacles?" Joss asked hopefully.

Wade raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Uh, no..."

"Ha Ha!" Dementor laughed. "I see you are liking my Dual Captivity Device?"

"Not really." Joss said under her breath.

Dementor steepled his fingers as he rounded the large tripod mounted beam weapon that was pointed directly at Joss and Wade. "Zince ze other Fraulein Possible has neglected to arrive..." he began, then lowered his voice slightly, "Of which is of great convusion. She has rarely missed a trap that I have set." he said, shaking his head and turning his attention back to his prisoners. "No matter! I vill deal with Kim Possible later! For now, I vill zimply begin ze testing of zis!" he shouted, gesturing to the weapon beside him.

"The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer?" Joss and Wade asked in unison.

Dementor's smile faded for a moment and he stood in front of Joss as she slowly spun to face him again. He looked up at her with a smug, self satisfied look on his face. "Ah!" he exclaimed, his arrogant smile returning. "But did you notize the diamond at the point of ze focusing? Quite ingenious, no?"

"It's a diamond." Joss said flatly.

"The PVI will be disrupted by the perfect cut of the diamond, resulting in the vortex it creates to be fractured. This will create multiple dimensional copies to be constructed, sending anything caught in it to have its atomic cells scattered throughout the multiverse." Wade explained, as though it was obvious.

"Is that gonna hurt?" Joss replied.

"Maybe at first." Wade admitted. "Then it would like reliving the same moment over and over again as your cells endlessly try to recombine in a single dimension."

"Sounds like my days back at the ranch." Joss said glumly.

"You teenagers believing that you are ze smarter." Dementor grumbled, then turned on his heel. "Myron, power ze PANDIMENSIONAL VORTEX INDUCER!"

A rhythmic beeping began to emanate from Dementor's beam weapon. "Uh oh..." Joss said, struggling desperately against the force fields holding her in place.

"The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer's been activated!" Wade announced as Dementor stepped away from the couple. He climbed the short set of steps up to the weapons controls, pushing Myron out of the way as he situated himself over the fire button.

"It looks as though Kim Possible vill not be coming to ze party, as they are saying. At least I will still be getting to test my veapon." Dementor laughed.

"You haven't even tested it yet?!" Wade shouted. "What if the diamond isn't aligned correctly?! It could fracture the whole planet!"

The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer whined, a loud scream that began vibrating windows and caused Dementor's henchmen to cover their ears. The yellow laser struck the diamond, splitting into a cone of a thousand green beams of light that engulfed Wade and Joss. The two teens shouted in agony as both individuals were disintegrated into millions of particles.

* * *

  
Kim and Ron were watching the sun set across the ocean as they strode along the docks of GO City's harbour. "This has been the best day ever." Kim said, holding Ron's hands. His arms were wrapped around her, keeping her warm against the cool ocean breeze.

Ron sighed contentedly, trembling nervously. "Heh. Yeah."

Kim turned slightly, toughing her cheek to his. "What's wrong? You've seemed nervous all day."

He trembled again. He couldn't help it for some reason, but he passed it off as nervousness as well. "I've been wanting to ask you something for a little while, Kim. And I just need you to answer honestly." he began. "Unless it's bad... Then maybe let me down easy."

Kim turned in his arms, looking at him in confusion. "Ron, you're making less sense than usual."

Rufus smiled. He had been casually crawling along the railing, following behind and basking in the light of the sunset. He had nearly forgotten what one had looked like. He had finally done it. As of four hours ago, he hadn't woken up back in the apartment as he had for so long. The day was done. He watched Ron nervously lower to one knee in front of Kim as she gasped with realization. "Kim..."

The rest of his words were drowned out by a rumble that echoed through the streets of GO City. Rufus turned in terror as the yellow shockwave of the PVI explosion he had seen and felt hundreds of times before came washing over the cityscape, shattering buildings and disintegrating everything in its path. Ron stood in front of Kim, calling on his mystical blue halo as the wave over came them all.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Day 260_

Ron woke up in the apartment with a scream. A moment ago, he had been standing on the docks of GO City with Kim and Rufus as a yellow wave of energy swept through the city, destroying it utterly. He had summoned his Mystical Monkey Powers in an effort to protect Kim and himself, but he could still remember the shock wave tearing him apart. It all felt so real, and yet he was here, waking up as though it had been a dream.

"Ron!" Kim called, charging out of the bedroom and embracing him.

"It's okay, Kim. It was just a weird nightmare." he replied.

Kim shook her head. "The day in GO City? The docks? The energy wave?!"

"Wow! Did you have the same..."

"That was too real to be a dream." she said, standing. "I don't know what happened, but we need to find out. I'm calling Wade!"

"Kim..." Ron said, pointing at Rufus. The naked mole rat was staring at them both, his mouth gaping open. "I think the same thing happened to Rufus." The naked mole rat was chittering madly, racing back and forth along the back of the couch. "Whoa, slow down!"

"Wade, we have a problem." Kim said, activating her wrist Kimmunicator. Wade was looking back at her in surprise, dressed in a black shirt and apparently sitting in what looked like the passenger cabin of an airplane.

"How'd you know?" he asked. "I just got the call a half hour ago."

"Call?" Kim asked, confused. "Better sitch me."

"Are you sure, Kim? I know this is your guys' Mole Rat Day." Wade said, earning him an impatient glare. "Okay, okay! You got a hit on your site this morning from a secret lab in the Northern Rockies."

"Don't tell me." Kim groaned. "The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer?"

"You got it. One of the guards said a short helmeted guy with a loud German accent lead a team of soldiers into the lab and took the PVI."

"Dementor." Kim said matter of factly. "I am so giving Kate a thrashing for letting that thing out again."

"The good news is that they put a tracking beacon into it. Joss and I are on our way to Dementor's lair to grab it now."

"Didn't reckon on disturbin' yer holiday, Cuz!" Joss piped in from beside Wade.

For now, Dementor was the furthest thing from her mind. "Wait. But our Mission Day was yesterday! Speaking of, did either of you hear about a huge yellow explosion in GO City last night?"

"Uhm, Kim? Today is the anniversary of your first mission. Check your calendar." Skeptical, Kim slid the video feed of Wade aside and loaded her day timer application. Sure enough, Mission Day was scheduled as an event; as was Lonnie's cheer squad meeting. "Maybe you accidentally celebrated a day early?" he chuckled.

Suddenly, Rufus leaped up onto the Kimmunicator and tossed it aside, chirping and squeaking at her in a panic. "Ron? Any idea what Rufus is trying to tell us?"

"It kinda sounds like he knows what's gonna happen." Ron answered, stepping up beside Kim. "Normally he wakes up and I'm making breakfast. Then you run out to cheer practice where you... Quit because of me?" he frowned, looking at Kim who averted her eyes. "At the same time, I'm looking for an..." Ron suddenly stopped, giggling nervously like a pre adolescent school girl. "That part's not really important."

"Wait... You were about to ask me something on the docks..." Kim said.

Ron looked away, scratching his nose and wheezing. "So anyway, Rufus says that Wade calls us because they're trapped in Dementor's lair and we go and we..." Ron paused, swallowing hard. "Bad things happen."

"What kinds of bad things?" she asked suspiciously.

"We get disintegrated a few moments before the world explodes."

"But if yesterday was today, why didn't any of that happen?"

"Rufus says he disabled your Kimmunicator so that we would never go to Dementor's lair." Ron translated. "But the explosion happened anyway." Rufus heaved a sigh, jumping back to the couch and sitting down, looking depressed and alone. "The poor guy's been going through the same day, trying to save us for almost a year."

"Y'know, that almost sounds possible." Wade said from the Kimmunicator that was lying on the floor. Kim bent down to pick up the device, and leaned against the arm of the couch. "Depending on how Dementor modified his PVI weapon, if the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer did explode, it could conceivably create a multidimensional tear in the fabric of reality."

"Kinda like the TV hopping we did when Drakken got ahold of it?" Kim asked.

"Exactly."

"But why has Rufus gone through the day so many times when we've only gone through it once?" Ron asked, turning on the television set.

Wade shook his head. "That I can't say without knowing what modifications he's done to it."

"It might be a Monkey Power thing." Ron said absently, flicking through channels.

"Don't think so, Ron. I don't have Monkey Powers, remember? Why would I be just remembering now?" she said, then turned back to Wade. "Anyway, what matters is that you two are heading into a trap right now. "

"You reckon we should come get you?" Joss asked. "Sounds like ya could use some help!"

"No, Joss. Get back to the Ranch. Dealing with this PVI thing is too dangerous."

"But Kim!"

"Wade, keep me posted on what you find out." Kim said, ignoring her little cousin and turning the Kimmunicator off. "Looks like our Mission day will have to wait, Ron."

"Check this, KP." Ron said, gesturing to the television set.

"The Cupid Diamond, what experts say is the world's most flawless jewel, has been stolen this morning." the reporter on the screen said. "While the Museum directors are neglecting to comment, it is rumored that a team of large men lead by this man..." she continued as a thin blond man in grey coveralls appeared in a photo on the screen. "Known as Myron Nebowski, who has been known to have ties with the Demence crime family based out of Germany; entered the museum an hour ago via several black helicopters. Having no subtlety, the intruders entered through a six inch thick skylight by blasting it open, rappelled down and simply taking the Cupid Diamond. It is as yet unclear if the police have any leads, or if the Museum directors will simply call Kim Possible to retrieve it like last time."

"Ain't that Dementor's new henchman?" Ron asked. "The guy that kidnapped Larry?"

"Gotta be connected. I think whether today is yesterday or not, Mission Day might have to wait until tomorrow... if it comes." Kim said, looking at Ron with a frown.

"It's Mole Rat Day, Kim." Ron corrected her.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We'd better get suited up."

* * *

  
"Zo, vere you zeen?" Professor Dementor asked his brother in law, Myron. He was grinning at the Cupid Diamond that he held in his hand. The bluish gem was nearly the size of his head, and gave off a soft glow as the surrounding ambient light shined through it.

"Uh..." Myron said, hesitating. "No... I mean, not really."

Dementor cast a skeptical eye on Myron, who was smiling nervously, obviously knowing full well that he would be winding up at the strudel stuffing factory he had come from if he messed up Dementor's plot again. "No matter!" He shouted suddenly, fitting the jewel into its housing on the end of the PVI weapon. "Ze moment zat Fraulein Possible is attempting to collect, I vill be ready! AND VINALLY I, PROFESSOR DEMENTOR, VILL HAVE DEFEATED KIM POSSIBLE!" he laughed, throwing his hands in the air. "Myron, did you adjust ze settings like I asked you to?"

"Yes I did, Bil." Myron answered confidently.

Dementor slapped a palm on his face in frustration. He then held up a finger. "One, you must stop calling me zis 'BILL'! It is both ze upsetting and mildly embarrassing. Two.." he continued, holding up another finger. "Zis is A PANDIMENSIONAL VORTEX INDUCER! If it is not set exactly right, ze diamond may cause ze entire..."

"Sir, we have three intruders approaching the warehouse!" announced a henchman.

"ACTIVATE ZE CLOAKING VIELD!" Dementor ordered. "Then let me zee who it is that is doing ze intruding." The lights in the room turned a deep red as a bubble formed around his equipment just as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable entered the building. "She is early! Why is she early?!" Dementor whispered to himself. Without the traps he had planned, capturing the blond boy would prove difficult with his sudden uber blue glow. But not impossible.

"There's nothing here." Kim said to Ron as they searched the warehouse. To them, the outside of the cloaking field only looked like boxes, crates, and typical furnishings for a storage building. Rufus was growling, perched on Ron's shoulder and surveying the large room intently.

Dementor used hand gestures to signal his henchmen around the room, directing them to surround the couple that were walking through his lair. Opening up an equipment case, he hefted an ELBD onto his broad shoulder, aiming it at Ron. "Maybe we really did imagine things yesterday." Ron said, only half heartedly searching the room.

"Kimmunicator's picking up a lot of weirdness." Kim added, looking down at the gadget strapped to her wrist. A reflection in the screen caught her attention and she looked, noticing strange images in the shadows between boxes, like looking through a two way mirror. She squinted to get a clearer image, and Dementor's partially masked face became obvious, grinning at her from behind the targeting scope of an extremely large blaster device. "Ron, move!" she shouted, pushing her boyfriend out of the way before back flipping out of the blast radius.

Kim raised an arm to shield herself from the explosion, then found that she was surrounded by Dementor's henchmen. Ron flipped to his feet, dodging another blast from Dementor's ELBD as he moved toward Kim. "On my way, KP!"

Kim struck one henchman in the chest, and kicked backward at the same time, knocking two men flat. She then twisted, bringing her other foot across the face of a third henchman. "Get to Dementor! I've got this!"

Ron hesitated a moment. He knew he could finish off the crowd of henchmen just as quickly as Kim could, but realized that having them together in his sights was probably what Dementor was hoping for. He slid to a stop, a thick blast of purple energy sailing over his head, then turned to charge after the stocky villain.

Dementor gasped, then turned and ran through a large ring-like structure, then looked up at a brick wall. He was cornered, and Ron knew it. "You're mine now, Dementor!" Ron shouted, leaping through the ring in order to pounce. But the moment he passed through the metal ring, his progress suddenly halted. "Hey!"

Dementor turned, grinning up at Ron and waving a remote control in front of him. "Not me, but you are trapped, is what I am thinking, no?" he laughed, putting the remote control back into his coat.

Ron looked at his arms and legs, each one bound by a white band of pure energy. He pulled on one arm, trying to free it, and it nearly pulled his leg out of his hip joint. "Aw, come on! This ain't fair! Kim! Little help?!"

"Just a second!" Kim answered, performing a hand stand split to kick two more henchmen away. She twirled in a crouch, knocking several more off of their feet before leaping to one man's shoulders and kicking two men behind him. Above her and her adversaries, the ceiling exploded as Dementor fired a blast from his ELBD. Reacting quickly, Kim threw herself forward and toward where Ron was trapped. "Almost..."

But where she landed, Myron was waiting, hidden by the cloaking field with a charged staff that he raked across her back, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

  
"We need something to dislodge that diamond, and then reflect the focused beam away." Kim said. She was bound back to back with Ron inside Dementor's Dual Captivity Device, and had only regained consciousness a few minutes ago to find the PVI weapon pointed at them.

"Great plan, KP!" Ron grinned. "How are we gonna do that?"

"I... I think if I had my grapple. And a piece of jewelry maybe. Something very shiny." she frowned, looking around the lair. "You see Rufus anywhere?"

Ron gave a desperate look around the lair as well until a familiar, rhythmic beeping began to emanate from Dementor's beam weapon. "Uh oh..."

"The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer's been activated!" Kim announced as Dementor stepped away from the couple. He climbed the short set of steps up to the weapons controls, pushing Myron out of the way as he situated himself over the fire button.

"There is no battle suit, no... Cousin Larry... to save you this time, Fraulein Possible!" Dementor laughed. "You are vinished!"

"Kim, I have an idea!" Ron began. "If Rufus restarts this day again, maybe we can help him out!"

"Not now, Ron! Let me think!" she replied in annoyance, still surveying the area.

"No, this'll work!" Ron insisted. "Rufus! Next time we're here, make sure Kim has her grapple so that she can dislodge the diamond! And bring something shiny so we can reflect the beam! And... and... get the remote from Dementor's coat to set us free! And don't let Kim quit the squad because of me!" he shouted over the growing whine of the PVI. "And bring some Nacos, I'm starvin'!"

The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer whined, a loud scream that began vibrating windows and caused Dementor's henchmen to cover their ears. The yellow laser struck the diamond, splitting into a cone of a thousand green beams of light that engulfed Kim and Ron. Ron ground his teeth, calling upon his mystical aura that blazed into life around them both. The light enveloped the Dual Captive Device, and both Kim and Ron shouted in agony as both individuals were disintegrated into millions of particles.

After the PVI exploded again, the smell of eggs and bacon filled the air, and Rufus looked up at Ron with tear filled eyes, hoping the human would remember the day before.

"KP!" Ron called. "Come on, it's Mole Rat Day!"


	6. Chapter Five

** Chapter Five**

_Day Unknown_

Rufus was no longer even bothering to keep track of how many times he had been through this day. More than once he had managed to get a grapple launcher to Kim as she was locked into Dementor's DCD. Some of those times, he would miss out on being able to reflect the energy beam away, and he would have to sabotage the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer in order to repeat the day again voluntarily.

As Kim exited the bedroom to give Ron his morning kiss, Rufus scampered in and explored their closet. The chains that Ron had bought with his Naco Royalties cheque were all real gold, encrusted with real diamonds, and stashed in an old box where everyone had forgotten about them. Rufus would have found that rather funny considering their recent money trouble, but there was very little that he found humorous lately.

He had seen Kim use a piece of the jewelry to deflect a beam before, so he knew a sizable piece with a flat enough surface should be able to do what was needed.

"Rufus, buddy!" Ron called from the kitchen. "Time to food!"

Rufus hurriedly packed Ron's mission pack full of his gold jewelry and hid it under the bed where he could find it later. Taking Kim's hand Kimmunicator from the night stand, he activated the speed dial to Wade and slid it into the pack as well before zipping out toward the dining table. He had discovered over the past several months that the more normal he could keep the day, the more predictable Kim and Ron would be.

The couple were already sat and eating when Rufus arrived, and he chewed through his cheesy omelet in a spiral as he was expected to.

"Looks like someone was hungry." Kim said cheerfully before catching sight of the clock hanging on the wall above their television. "I'm missing cheer practice!" she gasped, running back into the bedroom to change.

Rufus finished counting down quietly as Kim suddenly vanished from the table in a red and blue blur, as Ron let out a surprised whine. "But Kim! It's Mole Rat Day! You can't have practice today!"

Kim barged out of the room in her blue and silver Diverse City cheerleader uniform, skirting past Ron. "Sorry, Ron! I'm not the Captain anymore, and Lonnie's introduced a no tolerance absence rule. I promise that as soon as it's over, we'll spend the rest of the day together!" she said, grabbing a slice of toast and her backpack on her way by the dining table. "Love you!"

Ron stood staring after her with a frown. "Well buddy, looks like it's just you and me today." When no chittering reply could be heard, he looked around the room. "Rufus?"

* * *

  
"Kim?" Wade asked, speaking into his own communicator. He was currently sitting next to Joss Possible on a flight toward Mexico where his tracking system was pinpointing the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer; and presumably, Professor Dementor's latest lair. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Joss asked, her blue eyes barely shifting from the floor of the aircraft. She swallowed hard, trying not to look out the windows.

"Kim just called me on her hand Kimmunicator, but there's no one there. Just... Wow, are you okay?" he asked suddenly, looking up at Joss.

Joss's freckles were turning nearly purple, a match for her reddening cheeks. Her hands were gripping the arms of the chair tightly and her jaw could be seen working in her face. "Yup." she bit out. "Whatchya reckon's wrong with Kim?"

Wade narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "Are you afraid of flying?" he whispered.

"Not in general." she said as the plane shook for a moment and her fingers dug into the arm rests even further. "Just when the ground ain't in sight." Having rarely left the ranch as a child, Joss had to admit that she only had a fraction of the experience Kim did when it came to travelling. But she took heart in that if Ron could come face to face with an evil monkey entity, then she could certainly conquer her fear of high altitude flight.

"Why?" Wade asked. "No one ever collided with the sky."

"I just don't like not knowin' where I'm at, alright?!" she said defensively. "Now... Kim?"

"Alright... As I was saying, she called and now there's no one there."

"So Kim's in trouble is what yer sayin'" Joss concluded. "And we should go rescue her."

"Well I can't say that for certain. I mean..."

"We should really go rescue her." Joss bit out as an order. "Since it's so much closer than Dementor."

"Err... Yeah, sure. Okay."

* * *

  
Kim and the other cheerleaders were standing in perfect formation, five minutes after Lonnie Rockewaller had told them all to meet at the college campus. All of them except Lonnie, that is. After a few minutes, Amanda; a dark haired girl from Australia, spoke up. "So how long are we gonna be waitin' here?"

Beverly, a red haired and freckle faced girl from England answered. "So does that mean Lonnie's privy to her own rules?" she asked quietly.

Erica, a blonde French girl answered. "It's only fair, no?"

"Then I guess we'll need a new Captain, right?" asked Rebecca, a tiny Chinese girl from California. Lonnie kept her on the second teir of the cheer pyramid despite her obvious place on the top due to her size.

Kim was looking back and forth down the line in genuine surprise. For the past several months, she thought that Lonnie Rockewaller had only been making her campus life miserable, but it seemed as though none of the cheerleaders, new or veteran, were hesitating to turn on her. Despite her instinct to speak up and take charge, Kim pressed her lips together in an effort to remain silent.

"I nominate Possible." said Bethany, a raven haired girl from Russia. "We have all seen her lead her Middleton Squad to victory against our own in High School! Perhaps she can do the same here."

Kim gasped. "What? I..."

"Yeah!" cried the other freshman girls.

"But..."

* * *

  
Rufus tossed the starter cable from Lonnie's car into a garbage can as he caught up to Ron, who was just slinking out of Jimmy Ding the Bling Bling King's Jewelry Emporium. The naked mole rat crawled up onto Ron's shoulder and patted the man's cheek. "Rufus?" Ron asked, surprised. "Where have you been? I thought you were gonna be my moral support today."

"Cheese!" Rufus cried, pointing Ron in the opposite direction of the bus with the Pawn Shop advertisement. He needed to get Ron's head back in the game before Kim's call.

"Rufus, this is important!" Ron whined, pacing back and forth, clearly torn between Buenos Nachos and worrying more about getting a ring for Kim. "It just... feels like fate, y'know? Like it's gotta be today for some reason, or it's not gonna happen."

Rufus stared at his person, realizing that Ron probably had no idea how true that was. Still, it would have to wait until Dementor was defeated and his Pandimensional Vortex Inducer was dismantled. "Cheese!" he shouted again, more incessantly.

Ron let out a sigh. "I guess some brain food might help." he said, looking toward a nearby Buenos Nachos. "Okay, you talked me into it." he grinned, suddenly focused on the giant sombrero.

* * *

  
It was twenty minutes later when Ron was sitting in a booth across from Rufus, eating a set of Grande sized Nacos when he heard a four tone beep. "Wade?" he asked, when the boy's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Ron. Is Kim there?" Wade asked.

"Howdy, Ron!" Joss piped in excitedly, pushing Wade out of the way momentarily to peer through the screen.

"Hi Joss." Ron said in acknowledgement. "Kim's not here, though. She went to cheer practice this morning."

"But today's your mission anniversary!" Joss cried in surprise. "How could she go to practice today?!"

Wade pushed back in order to see Ron again. "We got a call from her hand Kimmunicator this morning, but there was no one there. So we decided to divert course to here to see what was up."

"Did you try her wrist Kimmunicator?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. No answer there and Professor Dementor's got the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer!"

"Okay, I'll..." Ron began as the restaurant doors opened and Kim walked in, nearly shining.

"I thought I might find you here, Lover." she grinned, striding to the booth Ron was seated in. She was standing taller than she had all year, extruding the confidence Ron recalled from when they were in High School. "How about that date night?" she purred.

Ron frowned, looking from Kim's eager eyes, then down at Wade on his communicator. "What happened to you, uh, practice?" he asked, looking back at Kim.

"I canceled it." she answered matter of factly, inspecting her nails with a wry smile. "I can do that. I'm the Captain."

"Captain Possible lives again!" Joss shouted from the device in Ron's hands.

"Wade's been looking for you." Ron said, passing the communicator to Kim.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked, standing the device up on the table so that all three of her team could see.

"Professor Dementor stole the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer again, and I thought he was in Mexico. But when your hand unit called, we thought you were in trouble so we swung by here first."

"Whoa, rewind. I never called." Kim said in confusion.

"That doesn't matter now because I think he's actually here in Diverse City. A news report said that the Cupid Diamond was also stolen today, by this guy and a bunch of thugs dressed in grey." Wade said as a picture of Dementor's brother in law appeared on screen.

"But what makes you think he's here?" Ron asked.

"We were tracking the PVI's tracking signal to Mexico, but when we detoured, I sent in the Wade-Bot instead!" he grinned. "Turns out, that was a trap."

"And the Wade-Bot?" Kim asked.

"It's bein' slowly digested by a monster Fly-Trap plant." Joss said, causing Wade to noticeably frown. "I'd sure hate ta think what woulda happened if we had gone! Boy howdy!"

"Okay, so if Dementor is here, where is he specifically?" Kim asked.

Wade's grin returned. "Got it covered. Meet us at your apartment and we'll go from there."

* * *

  
"The Pandimensional Vortex Inducer is definitely in here." Wade whispered as the group of five moved stealthily down a hallway in what was officially an abandoned warehouse. "Scanner is showing it as straight ahead."

"Have we been in this lair before?" Ron asked, looking about while he adjusted his heavy back pack.

"They all start to look alike after awhile." Kim said, putting her back against a wall. "But you're right. This one seems a little more familiar than usual. In fact..." she paused, pulling a pair of sunglasses from her hip pouch and putting them on. "Hmm. Laser grid." she said as a network of invisible beams appeared in the hall.

"How'd ya know, Kim?" Joss asked from her place beside her cousin.

Kim took her sunglasses off and looked down at them in confusion. "I... I'm not sure."

Joss shrugged and slid off her long coat. "Well let's git then!" she said, taking Kim's sunglasses and putting them on before moving into the hallway.

"Joss!" Kim whispered urgently, reaching out to her as Rufus gestured for Joss to stop as well. A loud click resounded through the hall as Joss stepped on a floor plate that indented, causing the laser grid to become both visible and lethal. Bars crashed down on each end of the hallway and a throaty laugh began to echo through the building. "I know that voice..."

Lights at the opposite end of the hall flashed on and Professor Dementor stood there laughing with his hands on his hips, surrounded by his grey suited henchmen. Almost at once though, his maniacal laughter paused mid breath. "Who is zis girl in my trap for ze Fraulein Possible?"

Joss blushed, looking down at her work boot that had pressed the trigger. "Uh, I ain't so sure what 'fraulein' is, but I am a cousin o' Kim's." she smiled nervously.

"'Fraulein' is a title of ze unmarried wo... Ahk! Why am I telling you zis? I, PROFESSOR DEMENTOR, AM VINISHED WITH ZE KIM POSSIBLE RELATIONS! WHERE IS SHE?!" he began shouting, the hallway amplifying his voice.

"I'm right here, Dementor." Kim said, stepping out from behind the wall with narrowed, angry eyes. "What do you want? You're not still after the battlesuit, are you?"

A smug smile appeared on Dementor's face and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ze self healing, spring stepping, with the hand thing battlesuit is a mere ending to ze plan. Virst, I have decided zat I must be rid of you, and apparently all that cause trouble with you."

"Really..." Kim said sarcastically.

"Put zem in the Dual Captivity Device." Dementor ordered. The electrified bars at one end of the hall lifted, and the henchmen moved forward cautiously down the hall with their electrostaffs levelled, glowing with a blue haze at each end.

The blazing red beams shut off as the men filed two by two down the hall, and Kim whispered quietly to Joss, "Run forward when I tell you to."

"What about the beams?" Joss asked.

Kim ignored the question. When the henchmen reached the halfway point in the hall, Kim leaped up and hand sprung off of Joss's shoulders, skimming the ceiling as she lunged forward and kicked a henchman in the chest, taking his staff. She parried strikes from two other opponents, tossing their staffs through the grid of lethal beams, causing the weapons to be diced. Kim slid through the legs of another man, using her staff to sweep his legs out; then stood, plunging one end of the staff into one of the beam projectors. "Now!"

The beams flickered and Joss charged forward with Wade, Ron and Rufus coming out of hiding behind her, pushing the remaining henchmen out of the hall ahead of them.

"NEIN!" Dementor shouted, running up onto a dais where a massive beam weapon was mounted. "Myron, power ze Pandimensional Vortex Inducer!"

"Give it up, Dementor!" Kim shouted. "You're finished!"

"You, Fraulein Possible, zink zat I am vinished?!" Dementor asked, turning the giant beam weapon toward the group. "NO! It is you who are vinished! Because with ze PANDIMENSIONAL VORTEX INDUCER, I vill scatter your atoms across a multiverse of dimensions, and THERE IS NOTHING ANY OF YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME! NOTHING!"

"Ready, Ron?" Kim asked quietly, and he nodded. As Professor Dementor pressed his finger down on the fire button of the PVI weapon, Kim drew her grapple launcher and fired; the grabber head latching onto the Cupid Diamond and pulling it out of place. As if on cue, Rufus delivered a pair of gold rimmed, reflective sunglasses into Ron's hands, which he held in front of Kim, directly in line of the beam that was shooting toward them.

"Boo-Yah!" he shouted with a grin as the beam deflected away, catching the Cupid Diamond on its return. The yellow beam fractured into a cone and split the diamond into tiny shards. With shocked looks, Dementor and Myron turned to run, but were encompassed by the yellow energy. Kim and the others shielded their eyes against the blinding light until a moment later, all that remained was the small banded cylinder of the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer spinning to a stop on the dais. "Is that it?" Ron asked, surveying the room.

"That did seem kinda anti climatic, didn't it?" Wade stated, stepping forward to pick up the PVI.

"And easy." Kim noted, using her Kimmunicator to call the police. No one noticed Rufus's icy glare.


	7. Epilogue

** Epilogue**

"There's just this left, Officer." Kim said, holding up the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer for the red haired policeman to see. "So far as I can tell, Professor Dementor is gone."

"Escaped again, did he?" the police officer asked, the hint of a giggle going unnoticed.

Kim's mind was elsewhere at the moment, settling on the fact that both Dementor and his brother in law were gone. "Not exactly." she admitted. "He and his brother in law were struck by the PVI when they tried to fire it. Both of them and the weapon are gone. There's nothing left." she frowned. While it was true that she had rarely looked back or thought about whether villains had escaped their lairs while they exploded, it had really only been Shego, Bonnie, and now Dementor that she actually saw get injured. Of course, Shego had come out of the Diablo plot nearly unscathed; and Bonnie had miraculously survived her drop into the ocean from a cargo plane, only to come back again. Maybe, she thought with a half hope, that Dementor hadn't been destroyed either.

"Well, I'll make sure this gets home safely." the officer said, taking the PVI from Kim. "Thank you again, Ms. Possible. It looks like you've solved this particular problem despite all the variables." he added, climbing into his police car.

Kim waved as the officer drove away, a little confused by his choice of words but shrugging it off. Diverse City definitely had all kinds. The warehouse was still filled with other police officers doing forensic work with Joss; scientists testing the area for Pandimensional after effects with Wade; and museum workers scouring the area for pieces of the Cupid Diamond with Rufus.

A news van squealed into the parking lot outside and a group of six hopped out, hurriedly pulling out cables, cameras, and microphones. The Police Chief and the Museum Director stepped forward to greet them, but the two men were pushed aside.

"Kim?" Ron asked from behind her.

Kim turned around to face her boyfriend, eager to talk to him until the mob of reporters and cameramen reached her. "Yeah, Ron?" she asked, noticing an awkward frown crossing his features, as though he had just copied her homework without permission. A face she had seen often in High School.

He rubbed his neck nervously, looking away. "There's been something I've been wanting to ask you, but I... I mean, I didn't get a... Well, actually I..."

"Ron?" Kim asked impatiently.

Suddenly, Rufus squeaked from the floor between them, gesturing for Ron to come down to his level. Kim was rolling her eyes as Ronknelt down to see what Rufus was holding.

After scooping the various pieces of gold jewelry into Ron's pack, the naked mole rat had kept one of the less gaudy rings to himself, and had collected one of the Cupid Diamond shards while helping the Museum workers pick up the shiny sparkles. After the day he had, he felt no regrets about it either. He placed the large diamond ring into Ron's palm and nodded with a grin.

"Hey, is that?" he asked, then looked up to show Kim. "Check it, KP. Rufus made a..."

A chorus of 'Awwww's' caused him to pause as the pair looked toward the crowd of people collected around them. "Kim Possible's getting proposed to!" someone shouted. "Who is that guy?!" asked someone else.

"Ron!" Kim gasped in surprise.

"What?!" Ron said, beginning to panic. "I wasn't... I mean, I didn't..." he stammered. Suddenly, Rufus kicked Ron's shin in irritation. "Ow! What I mean is... Uhhhhh..." He was looking up into Kim's face now, and she looked as though she wasn't sure if she should be grinning happily or sobbing.

Taking a breath, Ron continued. "Kim... KP... I feel like I've been wanting to live this moment for forever, but just couldn't find the chance. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I always wanna be your sidekick."

"Just say it already!" someone shouted from the crowd, only to be silenced with a foot stomp from Joss.

"I know we're young, poor, in college, and I know it sounds corny... but I want to be there for you until the very end. I... I want you to marry me." Ron said, his voice straining to push out the words.

Kim was moving her lips, but no sound was coming out. Instead, she frowned and nodded, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into an embrace. Despite the efforts of the police, the Press pushed forward, surrounding the couple and asking questions that were overlapping so much as to beindecipherable.

Neither Kim nor Ron seemed to notice though as they held each other tightly. "Are you sure?" Kim whispered into Ron's ear, her tears pooling between their touching cheeks. Ron nodded. "Then, Ron Stoppable." Kim answered. "Yes. I will."


End file.
